1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device used for protecting corners on walls from peeling wallpaper, chipping paint, and other damages sustained by people or other objects bumping or rubbing against corners of walls.
2. Prior Art
Many homes have corners that are adjacent to other rooms and since these corners are in general traffic patterns they are often brushed against or bumped, damage to wallpaper or paint will inevitably result. A current product on the market is a clear corner protector molded at a 90.degree. angle at 8 foot lengths, but these are difficult to transport, not easily trimmed to fit and cannot protect corners that many new homes have. A lot of new construction contains corners of 45.degree. in which case a 90.degree. protector simply will not fit. According to my invention, I have discovered that a clear plastic strip with a "V" groove running along the center of the length of the strip can be easily transported, trimmed and folded. With my strip being divided along its length by a grooved area of reduced cross-sectional configuration a pair of flexible leaves are provided thus enabling my strip to be able to protect any angle corner from damage when applied to the corner.